Don't Hurt Me Like Her
by DarlingDevon
Summary: Sirius feels strange aroung Lily. He's never felt that way about any other girl before. Lily still isn't fully over an old relationship, will she be ready to try?


**Authors Note: I was going to use a Canon character for the main girl at first, but I don't like how you can get carried away and make them near perfect. The Originals are better for me because they have limits and I couldn't make myself, even if I did want to, make them near perfection. I like the flaws and standards of original characters. So enough of my babbling and onto the story. The General things I am changing with the originals is that Peter isn't there, I hate his nature and refuse to write him into this story. Also, My Lily will eventually have an animagus, since , If I am not mistaken nothing was really said about her having or not having one. **

**BTW This is only my second ff and my first is still in progress. Bare with me! Constructive criticism is welcomed and mostly loved, hehehe.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James Potter was walking around a moving truck when he heard an exasperated cry from inside the house."But where IS Diagon Alley, We'll never get my school things or meet any other WI...well you know whats, if we don't find it."

James face lit up and he rushed to knock on the door. He wanted to meet the new witch in the neighborhood. "Oh hush Lily dear,mind you get that door darling?"  
The lock clicked as she twisted it open, and the door let out a horrid moan. "Mum, write on a note we need oil for this stupid thing." A girl called back to the hallway. Her wavy red hair was gathered loosely in a plait down her back , ending at her shoulder blades.  
"Hello, may I help you?" She asked softly.

"Well no, actually I can help you."

Lily tried to hold back a snort "And how would you be helping me today...Um... What's your name?."

"It's James, I live just there." He turned and pointed to the house at the end of the block.  
"I believe you need directions to a Diagon alley?"

Lily paled . "And why exactly would I want to go there? Does it even exist?" She forced herself to speak.

"Haha don't kid me, Lily is it? Well I am a .." He leaned forward to whisper, "Wizard. And this neighborhood just happens to have two pureblood families of wizards, well three if Sirius' parents didn't detest muggles and hide their house away, We're all going to Hogwarts this year. My mother could tell you all about it and where Diagon Alley is if you and you're mum came over for a bit." He smiled as her face lit up

"Oh really, Oh I am SO glad we moved here, but... wait what was it you said, about Pureblood families?" She tilted her head and stared at him.

"Oh that just means we come from a long line of wizards and witches, you must be muggle born, which means you have non-magic parents."  
He shrugged.

"Would your mother mind It terribly if we came over right now? We have to get to this Diagon alley soon, and I'm sure my mother would just love an excuse to chat up the neighbors here that now have something in common with her. Plus, you know how mothers are about sending their children off to school." She blushed a bit at this last part as if embarrassed.

"I know what you mean, don't tell him I said this, But Remus' mother actually Cried when she got his letter. We made fun of him for weeks about it, of course until he stuck dung bombs in my bedroom." He scrunched his face up and shivered. "Couldn't sleep there for weeks. Any way, go get your mum now and I can take you there." He smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh that's just lovely thank you!!" She hugged him quickly and ran to tell her mum about the good news.

Upon arriving at the house They were greeted by another black haired boy. "'Ello there." he said happily, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Bringing the new neighbors for a meet and greet, are we James."

James grinned. "Not just the new neighbors, mate. The new addition to our school." James looked highly proud of himself for finding out before The other boy had.

"My you've been a busy little snot, I'll go get your mum then, she's busy de-gnoming the garden, the little pests are getting to frisky and have started bitting people that are across the lawn."  
Lily and her mother shared a surprised look and glanced at each other before being led into the house.

When both of their mother's were settled with a cup of tea, and were discussing Hogwarts and other such things, James and Sirius grabbed an arm on either side of Lily and guided her to the back yard.

It was entirely fenced off with an eight foot tall solid wood rim. there were no boards or planks and the wood had a strange glitter to it. Rose bushes surrounds three sides of the backyard, with a multitude of different flowers and plants lined underneath them, every now and again a little tiny beige / blue thing would pop out from behind a bush or other plant, glare at them, and zoom back under cover.

Both boys let her go and raced toward a large glass jar . while one hand unscrewed it, the other waited at it's rim, ready to plunge in and grab what the jar was holding.  
"Ok, ready Sirius?" James smirked. "Ready James."it all happened at once. James unscrewed the lid and Sirius plunged his arm into the tiny space under the lid. Sirius started to curse and yanked his hand back out, right before James screwed the lid shut. "Got'cha, nasty bugger." He held a wriggling gnome by the ear. IT kept twisting itself to grab onto him and attempt to bite. James laughed and Lily just stared in wonder. So THAT was what gnomes actually looked like! Not that she had wondered before of course, she just had biases due to the common garden gnomes.  
"What are you going to do with it?"

Sirius tilted her head at her. "Hadn't really thought of that yet. Just figured we'd introduce you to a few new creatures. Many people will know about these sorts of things, so think of it as a head start in your education, but we do it the fun way. Dangerously." Sirius and James smiled at each other and then at Lily, who smiled back nervously.

"Sirius, James, I do hope you're not frightening our guest." Mrs. Potter called out from the doorway. "I don't think so mum. Are we scaring you Lily?" Sirius turned his head toward her. Lily opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again, stuttering ever so slightly. "Um, Of course not Mrs. Potter, but thank you for wondering." She smiled slightly. "It's just all very new to me."  
Mrs. Potter smiled sympathetically. "Well, with such a shock as this, I imagine you're taking it quite well dear." She smiled once more before turning and re entering the house.

Lily waited a moment before turning to Sirius. "Why did you call her mum?"

Sirius shrugged, "Oh, well I do seem to spend three times as much of my summers here than at my..." he pursed his lips and ran a hand through his hair, making it messier, "Well, lets call it temporary sleeping quarters." He shrugged once more, non-nonchalantly, and James nodded in understanding. Lily was still a little confused, and against her nosy nature, she didn't push further. She cleared her throat and hurried on, changing the subject.

"So, when do you think we'll all go shopping for our school things, I am quite excited to see this, Diagon Alley." She smiled shyly.

James glowered. "Why is it that all girls think about is SHOPPING!" he exclaimed in annoyance. Sirius laughed and turned to him.

"You're a hypocritical git. Just yesterday you wouldn't shut up about going to get you're comet 110."

James rolled his eyes. "But that's completely different, it's the fastest one yet and If i'm to try out for the quidditch team, I need the best broom." He said this like it should've been obvious.

Lily gasped audibly. "What do you do with a comet??"

James and Sirius turned to look at her.  
"Oh it's just a silly broomstick." Sirius assured her. "Comet 110 is the brand name and version."  
Before Lily could open her mouth, James spun to face Sirius. "JUST a SILLY broomstick?!?!?" His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.  
"The Comet 110 is NOT just a broomstick!: He was nearly yelling.  
Lily slapped her hand over James' mouth.  
"I don't bloody care about how good your broomstick is!! All i want to know is if you're talking about flying on it in this quidditch thing or not!!!"

Sirius burst out laughing and Lily stomped her foot and took her hand from James mouth.  
"Both of you should just stop being so A.D.D and learn to give straight answers to someone's question! And seeing as I'll barely get ANYWHERE with either of you, I am going inside to have a nice intellectual conversation with someone who can ACTUALLY carry one!!!" She Huffed and stomped inside, leaving the boys staring speechlessly after her.

Lily found Mrs. Potter and her mother having tea in the living room. Upon seeing her Mrs. Evans set down her tea cup, as did Mrs. Potter.  
"Lily, what ever is the matter?" Her mother looked her over in worry. Her daughter barely ever got mad.  
"It's just...meaning no offense Mrs. Potter, you must be a very lovely mother, but your son and his friend are just soooo aggravating!" she groaned. "They can't answer a question without following up on the answer between themselves! I'll just have to get all my information from books!"

Mrs. Potter laughed. "No offense taking Lily. They are infact, always like that it seems. They do have a terrible habit. Little Remus Lupin seems to calm them both down, so they might be better company in Diagon Alley this afternoon." She smilled and took a sip of her tea before setting the empty cup down.  
Lily took a deep breath and sat next to her mother. " Sorry for the outburst." She looked shyly downward.  
Mrs. Potter let out a girlish giggle. "Oh Mrs. Evans, you had told me how well behaved you're daughter was, but I had no idea. You are much too modest."

Mrs. Evans and Lily both blushed, but Mrs. Evans spoke. "Why thank you Mrs. Potter. I would ask you to call me Rose if you don't mind. We're well past the formality I suppose, if we're to be friends."  
Mrs. Potter smiled happily . "How delightful! We have few family friends around here, since trying to hide what we are is terribly difficult for us. So Rose, you should call me Jane as well, I would love to be friends with such a lovely family." She clapped her hands softly. A house elf appeared, causing the Evans' to jump slightly.  
"Hello Dosie. Do you mind clearing up the tea? We shall be leaving for Diagon alley soon."

The house elf bowed low to the ground and gracefully did as she was asked, while openly looking at the two guests.

" Excuse me, I'll go ask the boys to get ready to leave." She stood and walked slowly to the back door,

"James, Sirius, get your things, we're going to leave. Oh and James, you're money bag is on the kitchen table, you left it there a few days ago." She went back inside  
"Thanks Mum!" The boys both called. And pulled from behind their backs, the gnomes they had been hiding from her,  
"Time to put these buggers back, eh mate?" James said sadly  
Sirius sighed and nodded. "What rotten timing." He took the gnomes and tossed them back into the bushes. The gnomes stuck their tongues out at the boys and hid.  
"They would've made great chess pieces" James muttered.  
The two boys headed inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diagon Alley~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily couldn't keep her jaw closed. She stared in awe at everything. From the strange clothes and hats, to the owls perched outside of the pet shops.  
"Mum, do you mind if I look in one of the pet stores? It'd be nice to have a little friend up to keep me company at the castle."

Her mother nodded, a similar look on her face, just less obvious.  
Lily smiled excitedly. "Thank you!" she squealed and ran into the pet store closet to them. Sirius and James followed her into the store, since they, too, wanted a pet.

Lily browsed through the rats, giggling when one ran up and back down her arm. She scratched its head lightly and moved on when it curled up to nap. She came across the bats and sighed adoringly when a little fruit bat yawned.  
She then came to the toads and scrunched up her nose. They weren't ugly, she just couldn't imagine herself snuggling up to one. She went to the owls and spotted a sleeping Hawl walk owl.  
It had three shades of brown and beige white. It's eyes were large, round and completely dark brown. "Awwwwww." she let out a sigh and knew that this adorable owl would be perfect for her. The shop owner saw her admiring the small owl and walked over.

"You like this one, do you?" He questioned.  
Lily looked over. "Yes I do. How much is it?"  
"Are you sure? I'm gonna be honest with you, he's a baby and already a lot to handle, we just now got him trained not to fly out of the store when he's out of the cage."  
Lily shrugged and looked back to the sleeping owl. " I don't mind a little challenge. But thank you for the warning. At least he'll be out of your hair when I buy him."  
He smiled and laughed. "Good point. I'll let you have him for..." He thought for a moment. "Five sickles. That ought to be reasonable"

She thought of the worth of the sickle,since she had just started using it, then looked at the prices of other the other owls and realized this was a great deal. He must be a terror.  
She finally smiled up at him. She reached into her pocket, got out five sickles, and held it out to him. "You have a deal Sir." He took the sickles and motioned toward the front desk. "Since he's your owl now, You should probably wake him up and get him a cage."  
She nodded and turned back to him. shewas about to stroke it awake but was weary of the small but dangerous beak. She let out a high whistle and took a step back. The owl let out a screech and opened it's eyes to glare at her. The store owner laughed.

"Sorry, but i just bought you boy. I have to get you a cage." She was slightly cooing. It tilted it's head at her and hooted softly. "Aren't you handsome!" she giggled and the owl puffed up his feathers and flapped his wings. The store owner now glared at the bird. "Never was such a sweet heart for me." He then laughed. "Wonder if he'll be so lovely when you try to put him away." He walked toward the front desk as the owl flew onto Lily's shoulder, causing her to laugh. He returned with a large, dark metal cage.  
"Isn't that a bit big for him, even though he is just a baby?"

"Well this certain wizarding breed tends to grow a lot, and it's just nice to be prepared. This'll be One sickle and three knuts please."  
She got out the correct coins a little clumsily the the bird flapping it's wings when she moved to fast.

She set the cage on a nearby table. "ok.... um..." she looked sideways at the bird, and then at the open cage. she held out her arm. "Step up?" The bird saw the cage and hooted angrily. "I'll let you out when we get home, honest!" The bird dug its claws into her sweater. "OW! BAD BOY!" she flicked the bird's beak. It looked slightly confused.  
"I was going to let you go in yourself but you had to go and cut me!" she pried the claws from her shoulder and shoved the bird the cage quickly, shutting the door directly after. It hooted in surrender and righted itself on the perch/  
The store owner scratched his head. "Would you be interested in helping me train the owls next summer? Thats when Ben is retiring, and I'll be looking around for another."  
Lily smiled happily. "Wow! really?" He nodded "If you can get him in a cage so quickly, the others will be no trouble at all!

She giggled and nodded. "Sure. Heres my mum's Telephone number... you do use telephones right??" He nodded. "Since last year." he said proudly. "A little hard to work at first, but its easy now."  
She smiled and handed him a scrap piece of paper with the number on it. He took it at and stowed it in his pocket. "Alright then, I'll contact you within the month. Oh and what do you think you'll name the little bugger?"

She scrunched up her forehead and looked at her new owl. "Cole." She said it once more and nodded. "Yea, that sounds fitting for when he grows." She smiled at Cole.  
The man smiled and waved to her as she left with Cole.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback and Authors note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN: Sorry if most of it was just crappy. I was just rushing through introductions and character types and such. And I wasn't just going to leave off with this so now onto the real story. It's their 6****th**** year and.... well you're about to find out. So here we go. Thanks for reading this far lol.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10:50, Platform 9 ¾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shite shite shite!!!!!" james yelled, running toward the train, pushing his trolley ahead of him. Sirius was a few steps behind him.

"Damn James, why do we always sleep in???" He groaned.  
They skidded to a stop at the luggage section of the train.

and hurriedly stuffed everything but their owls in and then ran to the students compartments to look for Lily and Remus, who, without a doubt, were already seated and settled, as usual. They found the two in a compartment near one of the entrances.  
"Hey Lils, Hey Moony." They said in unison. Remus looked up and nodded a hello.  
Lily sighed in annoyance but let a smile slip onto her face. "I think you two were born twins but your mother was too out of it to notice and Sirius just got picked up by the wrong family." They laughed at her. "You say the same thing every year." James stated.  
"Well I will say it every single year until you've both just excepted it." She joked. Remus chuckled and looked up from his book. "So, either of you prefects this year?" They both shook their heads. Lily looked over to them. "Well surely they wouldn't be. Just think, The students would have such horrible role models!" She threw her hand to her forehead and feigned a look of pure horror. " Oh the chaos!!!" She laughed and brushed the hand through her hair, and moved it over one shoulder. It flowed over her breast and ended at her navel. She looked down at it. "Ew, I am cutting this as soon as we're allowed to go to hogsmead, unless I get a talented roommate, but I doubt it." She giggled.  
Remus turned to look at her. "Why would you cut it?"  
"It's annoying long... Oh I know just the spell for it, Silly me I forgot I read a book on cutting your own hair over the summer."She shrugged.  
Sirius took a seat on one side of her and James on the other. the squeezed her into the middle. "HEY! guys, please let me breath." She struggled to get out from between them. They laughed and Remus chuckled softly, returning to his book. An angry hoot came from the overhead storage. causing the other owls to hoot back.  
Lily then gave up and leaned back. She looked up to see Cole shooting angry glares toward the two boys, flapping his wings as if he was about to jump on them and shred their scalps.

Lily whistled to get his attention. "Calm down Cole, it's ok." He looked at her and hooted softly, then flew clumsily into her lap. "Oof, Jeez Cole, gently next time please?"  
He wasn't very good in small spaces due to his size now. He was fully grown and about 1 ¼ foot high. Rob, from the Pet shop wasn't lying about the growth, and he enjoyed seeing the progress every summer when she came to help train the difficult owls, since the Replacement for Bill wasn't so good with the tough ones. Cole quite enjoyed the visits, getting to parade around for the female owls.

He repositioned himself gently and then started to preening his feathers. Lily smiled and pat Cole's head then leaned against Sirius. "So Paddy dearest." She giggled at the look her gave her. "Have you found yourself a conquest yet?" She inquired innocently.  
"I thought you were against the idea of my conquests."  
She sighed. "Oh I am indeed, the girls don't seem to mind at first either. But like them, I have accepted,, well like half of them, I have nearly accepted that you will not settle down, and in order not to fight with you, I will just be neutral. I am Switzerland." She giggled.  
"I will want to know who it is, and how its going, but I will try not to make a judgment, and just hope the girls heart can mend from the blow they get from you."  
She smiled innocently and then leaned on James. "How about you? I hear you're catching up to that little devil."  
James laughed and nudged her. 'You hush, I'm more private about my new girls then dear Sirius is. I'd like to keep it that way." He shook his head in amusement and yawned.  
Remus looked at them "Why do you always sleep in? You both end up sleeping half of the train ride!" He exclaimed. James stood and went to sit next to Remus, allowing Lily to scoot over.

"Which reminds me, I need more room for my yearly train nap." He mocked Remus and stretched, the spread himself across the seat, Leaving Remus looking very uncomfortable.  
Sirius did the same, but stuck his head in Lily's lap, Shoving Cole onto the floor, and waking him out of his daze. He started squawking angrily, not knowing what had happened. Lily tried not the laugh at the sight of the big owl hopping around like mad.

"Now look what you've done Sirius!!!" She bent over to pet Cole and quickly sat back when she realized how close her chest was to his face. He coughed and pulled her hair out of his mouth. Lily laughed, slightly disgusted.

"Told you I have to cut it." She pushed his head off of her lap and curled her legs onto the seat, leaning against the window. She took her hair and tied it into a messy bun at the nape of her neck.  
"Remus, personally I am surprised you didn't get the prefect position." James said after a large yawn.

"We should have a talk with Headmaster Dippit on the matter then." Lily said sarcastically. Remus blushed.  
"Well, lets just wait and see who the prefect is this year, and if you don't approve of who it is, then you can start arguing about it." Remus said shyly, pushing his sandy brown hair out of his eyes.  
Lily laughed. "Ah Remus, as usual you are our sense."

Remus blushed more. "Only half as much as you Lily you know that."  
"No I am Switzerland remember, I have no set opinion in any matter, I just go about my business and take advice here and there." She giggled.

Remus laughed. "Have you had coffee this morning Lily?"  
She blushed slightly."Maybe, you know how I can't resist a good coffee before dealing with these two."  
Sirius and James glared at her through sleepy eyes.  
"Well I'm off to get changed." She smiled and stood. "Cole." She held down her arm. Cole flapped his wings to get a couple of inches off the ground and gently onto her arm. "Good boy!" She fed him an owl treat from her pocket and left the compartment.  
"She can't even hold her coffee, I wonder what shes like with butterbeer." James joked, letting out a final yawn before falling asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SIRUS P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius woke to being shook. "Wha...what isit??" He groaned.  
Lily scoffed. "It's bad enough you slept through almost the whole train ride and THEN in the carriage. But this is ridiculous."

He looked around and noticed that he was in the Great hall and that the feast was over.  
"Well, I barely slept last night."  
Lily sighed. "Why? because you knew you had to return to school?" He shrugged."Maybe."

She smiled in spite of herself. "Come on. I told everyone that I'd wake you up and meet them at the common Room."

Sirius stretched and stood away from the table. "Alright then let's get outta here. I'm ready for a nice bed to sleep in."

Lily laughed and gave him a shove. "You're impossible!" She strode past him and walked out of the Great hall doors. Sirius felt something stir in his stomach. He wrote it off as being hungry and made a mental note to go to the kitchen sometime tonight. He doubted he would sleep anymore since he had slept almost the whole day.  
Sirius went out of the Great Hall and jogged to catch up to her,  
"So Lils, you coming with James, Remus and Me." He asked, throwing an arm over her shoulder. He stumbled slightly and rubbed his eyes. Lily glared sideways at him. "Why do you and James always call me that?"  
He shrugged. "I dunno, it's got a nice ring to it I s'pose."  
She giggled through her smile. "Lovely explanation, as always, nice and simple." She teased.  
He leaned his cheek against hers in a hug. "I love your complements." She shoved him away. "What do you want? You always suck up to me when you want something." she crossed her arms.  
"You call this sucking up?? How bad at sucking up do you really think I am? I am thoroughly insulted." He huffed sarcastically.  
She smirked. "Yes, you were never good at it."  
He gasped and stepped away from her. "Ouch Lils, that hurts, right here!" He held a hand over his heart.  
She frowned. "Oh I'm sorry." She placed two fingers across one of her opposite fingers and made sweeping motions. "Shame on me!"  
He nodded. "Yes, a lot of shame."  
She opened out her arms. "Hug it better." She said in a mock baby voice.  
He rolled his eyes but swooped her up in a hug anyway and swung her around.  
She laughed and hit him playfully. "You scoundrel!" She turned and walked away. "You'd better hurry, I hear that Ravenclaw Janey is a new hopeful for you." She smiled with a glint in her eye. She knew that Janey was obsessed with him, so much that he made a point to avoid her. He glared at her. "Oh that's dirty. Now I cant go there, because she probably already knows I'm not in our common room yet, so she can corner me at the entrance!"  
He shuddered and leaned against the wall, then crossed his arms tightly over his chest.  
Lily shook her head and came back to tug on his arm. "Come on Sirius, I doubt she's bad enough to corner you with me there."  
He shook his head stubbornly. "I am not taking chances. I wanted to go to the kitchen anyway, since I obviously didn't get a chance to eat."  
She sighed. "Well then I'll just go back alone, have fun." She turned to leave and felt the weird sensation again. "Why don't you come with me, get some pumpkin juice, what fun is it in the common room without me anyway." He smirked and opened his arms. "I'm where most of the fun is at."

She laughed loudly. "Aren't you just full of yourself. How can watching you eat be fun??"  
He frowned.  
"BUT, I will come with you since I'll probably just go straight to bed if I go back."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LILY'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily tickled the pear in the portrait, and it swung open. "Here we are then, just go in and get your food, I'll keep watch for the prefects."  
He looked at her strangely. "You're going to be a lookout? How sweet."  
She glared at him. "Excuse me for helping the only when you're not pranking someone."

He rolled his eyes and went in to ask the house elves for food, not that they would ever say no. it was just polite.  
Lily saw Sirius walk out, licking the remainders of his meal off of his fingers. "Barbarian." She muttered. He smiled at her and licked his lips. "Yumm." he rubbed his stomach, which was still flat. She glared. "How is it that you eat so much and never get any bigger."

Sirius grinned. "Excellent metabolism." Lily grabbed his arm. "Now can we go to the common room?" He nodded and licked his pointer finger again. she cringed and walked away. Sirius caught up with her and for a while they walked in silence. Just as she was about to round a corner, Sirius pulled her into a broom closet and put a finger to her mouth. "Prefect." He whispered. Lily nodded and kept silent. Footsteps got louder and louder, then started to grow faint again. Noticing a pain in her chest, Lily realized she was holding her breath and let it out. When she let her breath out, her chest brushed against Sirius'. She hadn't realized how close they were. Sirius had apparently noticed it too and they stared at each other for a moment before leaning towards her. Her eyes widened in realization but she froze and did nothing to stop it. He kissed her softly on her slightly open mouth. She tasted sugar and cinnamon on his lips and relaxed into him. He pulled her head closer. They kissed for what seemed like ages, but was really only a few seconds. She pulled back and looked at Sirius with confused eyes. she touched her mouth, the taste of him and his desert lingering there. She tried backing away but bumped against the door, opening the door, she ran toward the common room. Leaving Sirius standing alone, staring at the dark wall with mixed emotions.


End file.
